


Promise

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: If there was ever one thing in this world that he didn’t want anyone to take away from him in this life it was his happiness. And he felt as if he just lost it in that moment at the bar, and he lost it to itchy fingers and a useless sign.Sehun catches his fiancé cheating on him and tries to regain back the parts of himself that he lost in the relationship. He goes down to gamble so he can forget everything and meets a new boy named Junmyeon, with bright eyes and a nice smile. He makes Sehun wonder if he is doing anything right anymore.





	Promise

When Sehun’s fiancé went away on his family visit for a week, he didn’t think anything of it. He was already planning on what he was going to put on his welcome back poster once he picked him up from the airport. He didn’t expect that his plane ticket actually said Mexico instead of Michigan and he didn’t expect him to be seeing a living, barely dressed girl on the beach instead of a dead relative at a funeral. He didn’t expect a lot of things, if he was being honest.

Sehun’s fiancé (let’s call him Fucker) lie to him so smoothly about the whole thing. He made the trip seem like a last-minute thing when he really had it planned for so long. He made it seem like he was just seeing his mourning family and his sad mother when he was really getting with some curvy and pretty girl he met on Snapchat that he told him not to worry about. He made it all seem like something completely different than it actually was, and Sehun was too busy with planning their wedding and prepping for a living space for two to even question it. He was so blinded by the idea of love that he fell for the whole persona. 

Fucker’s plane landed at an early time in the morning, which Sehun slept passed. He woke up at an hour after his alarm and scrambled to get ready and in his car before making the hourlong drive to the airport. He sped on the highway, knowing he couldn’t miss the time to pick his sweetie up. He was also excited to see him again. He missed him dearly and made a flirty sign for him and everything, so he would feel welcome when he came back home. 

Sehun made it there just in time, rushing through the parking lot in the rain while trying to keep the sign and himself dry. He get there and walked in for only a few steps before seeing the heartbreaking, reality setting sight before him. 

About thirty yards away, in a small bar with window walls, he saw his fiancé in one of the stool seats, an empty beer glass in hand, with a girl in his lap, nibbling on his ear and neck as he settled his hand on her hip. He could easily see his fingers twitching as they itched to cup her ass. Then he actually saw it and his world came crashing down.

Sehun turned around and walked out to his car, letting the pouring rain hit his body without a care in the world. The sign was soaked and he ended up leaving it on the parking lot as mushed up litter. It was falling apart in his hands as he tried to save it but it ended up being an accurate representation of himself either way. 

Sehun got into his car, locked the doors, and set his head and hands on the wheel before he began to cry. He first tried to contain it to minimum tears and tightly sealed lips, but it then turned into a mess of loud sobs and wailing of pain through snot and heartache. He hit the steering wheel and screamed out his frustration. He was hurt and mad at Fucker, but he was mainly disappointed at himself for becoming so depended on someone to get to this point. To the point that he fell apart and crumbled without them. 

If there was ever one thing in this world that he didn’t want anyone to take away from him in this life it was his happiness. And he felt as if he just lost it in that moment at the bar, and he lost it to itchy fingers and a useless sign.

Sehun wiped his face the best he could with his shirt before starting the car. He caught a glimpse of his phone screen to see some text messages from Fucker. The heart emojis and kissy faces following his name taunted him. He pulled the car out and drove out of the parking lot, only thinking about the route back home.

He sped on the highway again, only wanting to get home to weep in peace. He was almost able to get there in half the time without stopping for a red light till he was stopped a second before at the last one. He was trying to avoid them so he didn’t have to stop and get lost in the nonignorable thoughts that were swishing around in his mind. He didn’t want to think about how long this could have possibly gone on behind his back or how he might have actually enjoyed the trip without any second thought of him and his feelings. He didn’t want to think about how that might be the same girl that he was talking to all this time and how he might actually be bringing her here to call it all off and state that he was leaving him for her. 

He gripped his fingers around the steering wheel as he pursed and bit down his lips to keep them from trembling. He felt his throat constrict in a non-consistent rhythm. His vision became blurry when the numb yet effective sting in his chest intensified and he knew he already broke down again. 

Someone honked behind him and he could make out that the light was green. He wiped his face and drove forward at the light. He speed faster to get home and it felt like a hundred years to get from the light to his driveway that were only half a mile apart.

When he pulled in, he simply took his keys out of the engine and got out of the car. He didn’t even want to think about his phone and get tempted to see those messages or take the chance to talk to Fucker. He knew he wasn’t strong enough to prevent that from happening.

He was almost inside till he heard the sound of an engine too close to his area. He turned around and saw a black motorcycle bike come around and roll up his driveway with a helmeted rider. He stood there and watch as the man in holey jeans and a leather jacket come up to him and take off his helmet. His hair was messy (which is expected honestly) and his face was small and pale. He had a meaty neck and a worried look in his eyes. Sehun would have actually found him attractive if he wasn’t in a shitty state at the moment. 

“Hey…” The stranger stood there in his yard, not knowing what to do with his hands.

“Hello...” Sehun was never taught what to do in this type of situation. He didn’t even know this was a type of situation. “Who are you?”

“I’m… I was beside you at that red light just now.” He explained. “I just want to make sure you’re okay? I mean… are you okay?”

Sehun stood there for a moment, completely stunned. This kind of shit doesn’t even happen in dramas.

“Umm…” He didn’t really know what to say or what to do. “Yeah, I’m okay. I mean… not really, but I will be.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll be okay. I promise.” He didn’t know why he would promise that. “Thank you for your consideration though.”

“No problem.”

There was an awkward silence between them for twelve seconds.

“Okay, well…”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Sehun turned back to his porch and the stranger turned back to his bike. Sehun walked slowly through and acted as if he needed pick out his keys to unlock the front door so he could watch the stranger get on his bike and drive out and away. He didn’t get a robber or murderer vide from him but he rather not trust his judgement in people anymore.

He walked inside and closed the door behind him before sinking into the floor. His own little loft that he had for years now felt off and strange to him. Like it was missing something and he hated that. He sat there on the ground and cried more till he moved to the kitchen to gather some wine to calm his nerves and shakes. He hated this. All of this. 

He thought that maybe he should go on and act like he never saw it or that he never knew. That maybe eventually it would all go away and him and Fucker could actually get married and have their happily ever after like he always dreamed of. 

That was the thing: his happily ever after never had _this_ in the mix of it. 

Sehun always considered himself to be a very loyal person. He was always there for the ones that he loved and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. He was supportive and kind and he always fought for others, even when they didn’t do it for him. He was always able to push the factor to the back of his mind and keep going on like it didn’t exist and like it didn’t really hurt him in the first place. Like it didn’t break him somewhat inside to give so much and receive so little. That was just who he was as a person. It was one of the few things that he actually liked about himself. But this..

This betrayal was unforgettable and unforgivable. And he be damned if he gave Fucker another second of his time and another ounce of his worth. He deserves better. 

That was another rare thing Sehun liked about himself: he didn’t always know when he need to cut someone off, but when he finally decided to do so, he stuck to it firmly and never looked back. 

After downing the last of the bottle of wine, Sehun went out to his car to get his phone and blocked Fucker from all his social media and his actual phone number. He didn’t reply to his multiple texts or phone calls. He only deleted them along with all of his pictures of him. He threw his phone down after that and went on to gather the moving boxes he bought earlier and started filling them with all of his stuff and setting them out on the porch. 

It was mainly his clothes and his shoes and his stupid little headphone collection that he never cared for. He put it all in the boxes, except for some of the stuff that Sehun bought him, considering that he was the only one financially supporting Fucker for the past few months since he lost his job and was struggling to find a new one. Sehun had pity for him then and gave him money for whatever he needed (like that plane ticket to Mexico AKA _not Michigan_ ).

Like for instance, Fucker liked Gucci and whenever Sehun could scrape up enough money out of his paycheck and saving (and his own personal put away stash for his Louis Vuitton obsession) he would buy Fucker a cute new Gucci bag or shirt to make him happy and he would love it and wear it all the time.

But since Sehun was the one to buy the six bags, two shirts, and twelve sunglasses, Sehun was the rightful owner to them because his name was on the card that paid for them and his name was also on the warranty and agreement policy upon purchasing the bags. He calculated the overall price he had paid for it all and nearly vomited.

The most dawning thing he had to do was that following morning when he called his landlord. His lease was to be cancelled in two month and he had originally planned to add another name onto it. He told the landlord to already file it for another year and to keep his name alone on it. That left him in a worse head space.

He spent the weekend mostly crying and drinking, along with packing up all of Fucker’s things. Once he was finished putting all the boxes outside, he took off his ring and set it on top of the pile. He came back inside to a slightly better feeling home, but it still felt somewhat off and lonely. 

The work week came around and it was in the middle of it when he finally came home to find all the boxes gone. He found the ring left on his nearby windowsill, which was consideredly fair since Sehun was the one to buy it and propose, but it only left him more hurt. It like he didn’t care about their destroyed future together and that he was proud of what he had done. He pawned off the ring later on and got a bit of cash for it in exchange. He couldn’t leave it sitting in a drawer somewhere or it would only hurt him later on in the long run.

By the time the next weekend rolls around, Sehun was ready to get away from it all. He needed a change of scenery to put his mind at ease. He was in a deep need of something fun and entertaining, so he decided that he was going to take a trip down south to gamble at some of his favorite casinos. The drive was short and he had some more cash in his pocket, so he figured that he should treat himself. 

It was that Friday before when he brought over some of the Gucci bags to his friends Jongin and Kyungsoo’s place. Jongin loved all things Gucci and was more than thrilled to be offered such luxury pieces for free. He was on guard though, knowing fully well that these where Fucker’s prized possessions and that there was more to the charity then “spring cleaning” that Sehun claimed (Especially since it was the middle of June…).

He told only them that he was off to gamble for the weekend and would be back late Sunday night. He didn’t tell them about the break up or anything. He wasn’t ready for the questioning and judgement. He was embarrassed enough from the random encounter from the biker earlier.

Sehun went down early that next morning, enjoying the open road and absent traffic. He already booked his hotel room for the night and was ready to just have some fun. It was adult entertainment and he had more than enough disposable income to spend. He soon came upon the strip that went out for a couple of miles and had six casinos on each side. He parked his car at the hotel and walked on to his favorite beginner.

It’s was still early in the morning so it wasn’t crowded or stuffy. Most of the people there were older and more focused on the free drinks and the upcoming FIFA game than the actual gambling. Sehun got carded once he walked in and then went on. He picked his first machine easily and without someone sitting beside it. 

In the first hour, he was still even on his money, which was pretty good by his standards. He wanted to win obviously, but he take a break-even victory over losing any day.

It was when he settled down at a big and bright fancy machine when he started actually making money. He smirked at his little comeback as he watch the numbers slowly but surely go up. He was in the zone now. 

The thought of Fucker still climbed his way into his thoughts at the time, but he only pushed them back. Fucker never really liked gambling. He always claimed to have the worse luck and that it was only a waste of money. Sehun always used that as his excuse for why he didn’t come down as much as he used to, despite the fact he was actually okay at it and found it exciting. 

“I would have never taken you as a gambler to be honest.” 

Sehun broke away from his game before turning to the new voice beside him. He did notice the other person beforehand when he sat down at the machine, but he didn’t expect to actually have a conversation with him. Sehun was very anti-social and small talk with a stranger nearly kills him. 

The other man was dressed in nice slacks and loafer with a tan colored sweater that fitted his figure. He had messy brown hair that he guessed was supposed to be styled that way and thick looking arms. The man smiled at him, friendly and wide, and it caused a small bell in his head to jingle off like mad.

The man’s smile shrunk back down to a slightly parted pair of plump lips that were dyed in a sweet pink color. “You don’t recognize me, do you?” 

Sehun finally got the answer when he heard the voice again. He recalled it back to his front yard a week ago.

“You’re that biker…” Sehun finally replied. 

“Yeah. Hey again.” His smile was back and Sehun let himself find him attractive this time. 

The biker’s name was Junmyeon. He was about two years older than Sehun and had a shy laugh. He was very kind and talked in a very professional manner, which made him wonder if he went to some kind prep school in his youth or something. He talked to Sehun in a light and casual way, only mentioning that he was the biker from that day and not going on to ask again what was wrong with him and if he was okay. He acted as if he wasn’t thinking about it, but Sehun could tell that he was secretly wondering. He liked the fact that he was at least trying to act nice about it though.

Sehun liked talking to Junmyeon. He was open and friendly, like someone that Sehun already knew his whole life. He wasn’t trying to flirt with him or trying to impress or judge him. They were simply having a conversation about stuff that didn’t even really matter. It was refreshing to Sehun in a way.

They talked about a lot of things, to the point that Sehun completely forgot that he was at the casino and was trying to win something. They eventually moved away from those two machines and walked around, ordering drinks and watching others play. They sat at more machine and played a bit. Sehun was decent while Junmyeon was blowing up and stacking up cash like it paid day. He won a great amount at one point on an old Hollywood theme penny slot and Sehun cursed him for being so damn lucky. He cashed out and offered to pay for Sehun’s dinner that night. 

They walked outside to find out that it was actually passed midnight and Sehun wondered where all the time went. He felt unproductive but elated nonetheless. 

They took Junmyeon’s car to drive out of the strip and to a nearby restaurant that he claimed was the best in the state. Sehun told him that he would have to be the judge of that and Junmyeon only playfully smirked back at him. 

Once they got there, they ordered beers and chicken. Sehun was starting to feel too high from his glasses of wine so he needed the beer to kill the buzz. He was also starving for food, considering that he never eat that much in the first place. He told this to Junmyeon who slapped his hand and told him that he needed to remember to eat more. Sehun called him mom and Junmyeon only slapped his hand again. They were both giggling the whole time, and Sehun only got higher from the smile and sound Junmyeon made. 

Junmyeon had really nice eyes. They were big with golden depth and Sehun found them to look really shimmery under the dim lighting of the restaurant. He liked how wide they got too when the shared appetizer of chicken tenders and mozzarella sticks was placed on their table. Sehun could live for that. 

They ate messily with Junmyeon spilling the honey mustard on the table top and Sehun nearly choking on his mozzarella cheese string while drinking the last of his beer bottle to fast. They cause noise and ruckus to the other customers around, which caused them to get some looks in passing. They only laughed to themselves and tried to eat the rest of the meal without dying in the process. Sehun wouldn’t have mind though; it seemed like a great way to go.

They finally got kicked out once the waiter asked them to leave. They did, taking their beers with them. Junmyeon offered to drive him back to the hotel, saying he was okay enough to drive. Sehun believed him and told him he actually need to go back to the casino they were just at so he can get to his own car. Junmyeon said he do it but ended up driving him to the hotel anyway. Sehun reminded him of it and they ended up laughing in the parking lot for another twenty minutes. 

Junmyeon finally got them there, apologizing for the whole incident. Sehun told him it was fine and he like the few extra minutes with him anyway.

Junmyeon smiled fondly at him as he parked the car in the spot next to Sehun’s. “Don’t you think that its… weird?”

“What?” Sehun asked him, already knowing the answer.

“That this happened… Like we met beforehand, but we really didn’t… meet?” They laughed together on that. “I just… kind of don’t want you to go.”

That touched Sehun’s heart. He never really had anyone say that to him before in a significant other sort of stance. Fucker was always the no-PDA-whatsoever type, and any sign of affection from him was rare and always played out as low-key. It meant a lot to him then, but Junmyeon’s words meant more now, since his eyes were so bright and his smile was so wide. His cheeks were red and he was looking at him like he was the best thing ever. 

“Why did you follow me home that day?” Sehun finally asked him. 

Junmyeon laughed again and looked forward. “I don’t know. I was just minding my own business and then I turned my head and saw this cute boy crying… And I knew he was cute just because cute boys are the only ones to look cute when they’re crying.” 

Junmyeon reached out his hand then to poke his cheek which cause Sehun to giggle more as he moved away from his touch. He liked being called cute.

“Do you always follow cute crying boys’ home?” Sehun asked him again.

“No… It’s just…” Junmyeon turned in his seat to face him. He looked so small and cute in the leather interior. Sehun could have actually cooed at him if the look in his eyes weren’t so serious. “You were really upset and I never seem someone be that upset before…”

Sehun looked downwards from him. He didn’t want to get here, hinting why he didn’t want to bring up the question in the first place unless Junmyeon asked first. His drunken state made him forget. 

“What happened to you?” The other boy asked.

“My fiancé cheated on me.” Sehun finally admitted. Junmyeon was the first person he told. “I saw it happen.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah. It was at the airport bar.”

“Oh my…”

“With a girl.”

Junmyeon’s look darken with his raise brow and dropped jaw. “Are you kidding me? That fucker!”

The outburst set Sehun off into complete utter laughter of joy. He felt his whole-body rank with airy chuckles and his chest finally expand and loosen for the first time in the past week. He never thought he be laughing after telling someone that news, to open up like that and only feel joy in the receiving end. Laughter really was the best thing, he guessed. 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun excused himself for his little episode. 

“It’s okay. I mean…I meant it. Like, fuck that guy.” 

Sehun busted out into laughter again at the confession.

“I’m so s-sorry.” He tried to get it out the best he could, but once he clear the tears from his eyes again he saw that Junmyeon was in the same laughing state too. 

“It’s okay. But still.” Junmyeon smiled at him again and Sehun suddenly finds himself forgetting Fucker’s real name.

“Thank you… for everything.” Sehun did really feel grateful for everything Junmyeon did for him tonight that he probably didn’t know about. This did more than everything for Sehun. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to go either…” 

Sehun watched him smile more at the reply. He was ready for his eyes to darken in lust and for him to offer his own place for the night, but instead he looked down, bit his lip, and looked back up to him with an innocent expression.

“Well, if you want, we can do this all again tomorrow. Just meet me here?”

“I would really like that, but I can’t do it all again tomorrow. I’ve leaving later on to go home.”

“No…” Junmyeon reached out for his hand and Sehun let his take it into his own as he whined at the news. “Why?”

“I have work. I can’t stay forever.” 

“Same… But still…” 

Sehun smiled at him. He liked the feeling of having a hand to hold again and he liked feeling like he was actually thought about. “We’ll meet here in the morning. And maybe we can catch lunch?”

Junmyeon brighten up at the suggestion. “Perfect. It’s set.” 

Sehun smiled again before looking up to the other boy one last time. He nagged himself in the head that this wasn’t exactly the right thing to do. He should only be looking for a minor bounce back from this guy and that’s it. But at the same time, he didn’t want a bounce back and he really didn’t want something this great to be wasted as so. 

He finally let go of his hand, even though he really didn’t want to and laid his hand on the door handle. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay. You promise you’re good enough to drive?”

“Promise. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Sehun got in his car and drove off. He watched the image in his review mirror stay the same as he left the parking lot: A standalone black car in the same spot, watching him go by.

Sehun returned that the same casino at about ten and found Junmyeon at one of the few open card tables. He was playing with two other men in slacks and button ups. He was the only one with is sleeves rolled up and his top button loose. The other two were in blazers and ties. 

Sehun didn’t know what to do at the time. He didn’t want to approach the table and look shady to the people around him but he didn’t want to wait forever as well. At least the view was good. Junmyeon’s frame was flattering in that type of attire. 

Soon enough Junmyeon turned his head and found him there. He instantly sat up and threw his cards and chips in before standing. He shook both of the men’s hands and tipped the card dealer goodbye before making his way over to him. For some reason, Sehun felt guilty and rude. He felt like he just interrupted an important meeting between high ranking businessmen who were focusing on a very serious deal. For some reason, he could actually see Junmyeon as a businessman.

The older boy made his way over to him while carrying his own blazer and drink. Sehun felt underdress in his own t shirt and jeans. He wondered if the people around them, like the men at the playing table, were looking at them and assuming it was a sugar daddy and baby kind of thing. (Jesus, he would die of embarrassment…)

“Hey.” Junmyeon smirked at him and Sehun had the motion to lean in and kiss him but he held himself back. That was odd, to say the least.

“Hey.” He breathed. “You didn’t have to call off your game for me.” 

“Nah. It’s fine.” Junmyeon tossed his blazer to his other arm and offered his free one to Sehun. “Come on. There’s a line of new machines that we need to try.” 

Sehun agreed by taking his arm and he felt giddy from the gentlemanlike offer. They made their way to the new line and Junmyeon suggested him to sit down at the one that was centered around an old tv show. Sehun did and lost twenty dollars to it right away. He then went to the next one and hit big on the third roll. He got the minor jackpot somehow and made a huffy amount of cash. 

Sehun was smiling at the bright lights and such when he turned to the older boy behind him, watching the machine make all the lights and sounds of a win. He finally turned to Sehun and simply shook his head. 

“Your gonna run me dry, baby.” That made Sehun feel more than victorious and rich. 

Lunch was on Sehun at the same place as the night before. The waitress that served them mainly paid her attention to Junmyeon, smiling widely and being extra polite. Sehun was used to seeing waitresses getting flattered over the men he was dining with (they flocked to Fucker like mad) and he could always tell that the under-toning message was flirty and desperately charming. But this girl didn’t it more in a regard of respect and somewhat nervous fear. He found that a bit off putting, especially since he couldn’t even see the smallest of things being afraid of Junmyeon. He was too kind and sweet.

They ate and Sehun ask Junmyeon questions about his life, trying to get to know him better. He gave very vague answers though, especially when it came to his work. Sehun simply asked him what he did for a living, and he only replied back saying that he ran his own business that was handed down to him by his grandfather. Sehun didn’t push farther. 

What he did gather was that Junmyeon was a part of a very large family. He was one of the youngest in the dozens of grandchildren and was provided with the same education his parents and cousins got. He was a legacy at some school out of state and got his master’s in finance. He knew his way around money basically. 

Sehun didn’t find the information arrogant, but he could tell by the way Junmyeon held back that he was sensitive and cautious about his life. Maybe with time, it will get better. Sehun didn’t realize till later that he was already planning a later.

After lunch Sehun went to his hotel to check out. He gather his luggage and such while Junmyeon waited down in the lobby for him. When Sehun got off the elevator he saw him talking to two other men again, not the same ones as before. These were dressed in the waiters’ black uniform, but they had name tags and ID scammers. 

Junmyeon caught sight of him coming over and waved his hand away to make the two men leave. The older boy stood to greet him and to take hold of his suitcase. Sehun ask him about what he just broke up. Junmyeon told him not to worry about it and that he had higher priorities to take care of at the moment. 

Sehun parked his car on the highest level of the parking garage. Junmyeon helped him pack up his trunk which was nice of him to do. He asked Sehun if he really couldn’t stay another day or so. Sehun told him he really couldn’t. He asked if he could just spare him another hour for a drink. Sehun told him he loved to but he couldn’t. He then asked if he could have Junmyeon’s number and maybe they could see about it next weekend. If he wasn’t too busy, of course. 

Sehun left the parking lot with a new contact and the same view from his review mirror as last night. Junmyeon waved him goodbye and didn’t leave his spot till it was all completely out of sight. 

Sehun got back in town and back to his loft in time for dinner. He pulled into his driveway to find two other familiar vehicles parked there. He signed at the sight. He knew this was coming to hit him in the face. It took longer than he expected though. 

He walked into his home to find all of his friends there. They were gathered around his coffee table with stacked up boxes of take out Chinese food. They were munching along on egg rolls and seasoned chicken when they all looked up to him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were on the floor, snuggling together while Kyungsoo sat on the couch, laying out all of the soy sauce packets and chopsticks. 

It was Jongin to stand up first and settle his hands on his hips. 

“We need to talk.” And they did. 

While scrapping down his fraction of food, Sehun listened to the boys as they all told him about their own little encounter with Fucker who had been reaching out to them all weekend. They all claimed that he told them the same story: he came back from Michigan to be left at the airport for hours, and then he came to Sehun’s place to find everything he owned there in boxes. He claimed that he didn’t know why or how this happened. They came to Sehun to hear the real side of the story and why he hadn’t told anyone yet. 

Sehun explained to them what happen and why he went about it the way he did. He told them that he was ashamed and that he just wanted to forget it all. He told them that he knew better now and he was just going to focus on himself for a little bit. He didn’t tell them about Junmyeon.

He did tell them though about the biker who followed him home to see if he was okay. Kyungsoo told him that he should have told that guy to fuck off and mind his own business. Sehun told him that he knew that he wasn’t going to do anything to him. He disagreed with him on that. 

“Even kidnappers seem innocent at first.” 

“He wasn’t like that. He was very considerate.” 

“But still, why didn’t you tell any of us?” Chanyeol asked him. “We could have told him to fuck off for you.”

“Because ignoring him and making him feel unwanted hurts him more.” Sehun explained. He bit into his noodles. 

Baekhyun pointed his chopsticks at him. “That’s a hell of a strategy. Besides, he was always a needy little fuck.” 

“And high maintenance.” Kyungsoo added. “Me and Jongin knew the moment you came in with all those bags that something was wrong.” 

Sehun simply shrugged. He realized then that he thought about Fucker very little that day. He mostly thought about Junmyeon’s eyes and smile. 

The next day comes along and after work Sehun pulls up to find his driveway full of more cars again. He goes in to see more take-out food along with tubs of ice cream and wine. He had never been more grateful.

Later that same day, after he showered and shave, he got the first text from Junmyeon that he had been waiting for. He read it almost immediately (it was sent five minutes ago so he was okay).

_Junmyeon: I’m doing really bad on this machine without my lucky charm here._

Sehun tried to think of a funny way to reply back. He was always pretty bad at this part of having conversations. He was naturally witty, but when he had to come up with something that had to be good, he usually overthought it and made it more awkward.

_Sehun: Try a glass of wine. It eases the losing blow._

He reread the message after he sent it and called himself the idiot he was. Junmyeon replied back either way, saying that he needed all the help he could get at that moment. 

They went on from there and at one point, Sehun actually felt like he was really being missed by the older man. Like he actually wanted him around for more than exposable company to fill the avoid. Like he actually wanted him there because he was Sehun and he liked him…

A part of Sehun’s mind starting screaming. This wasn’t supposed to be happening right now. He shouldn’t be texting or talking or even thinking about other guys when he was just freshly single from his short-lived engagement. He was supposed to use this time to focus on himself and his hurt emotions. He was supposed to be crying or drinking or eating ice cream or something. He was supposed to be sad and mourning and wondering if anyone would love him in this world.

But that was the thing: He wasn’t hurt anymore. He didn’t feel lost or departed. He didn’t still feel somewhat attach to Fucker when he talked to Junmyeon. He barely thought about him at all really, even on just basic things such as work.

He didn’t understand why he felt completely fine after it all. Everyone said he should be hurting and they treated him like he was. Yet, he was completely fine and even happier than before. 

Sehun pushed the dilemma at the back of his mind and kept talking to Junmyeon, but he soon came to the realization of how Junmyeon was supposed to be nothing more than his one-night stand rebound, if he became anything at that. If he follow the socially placed plotline, he should have stayed with Junmyeon that night and never contact him again. But now he had his number and they were talking and flirting and he was thinking about what shade of blue would go better with his eyes and how he can get a shirt for him in that shade.

He was moving too fast. He needed to slow down. He needed to stand alone without a man again or his happiness was going to ripped from him again later on in his life. He couldn’t put his happiness in someone else’s hands again, or he would be let down again in some way or another. Sehun promised himself then that he would take it slow with this new guy. He would take it easy and make sure that everything would go alright.

The next two weekends go by, and Sehun goes back to the casino to meet up with Junmyeon. It plays out like the time beforehand, only conversations and smiles being exchanged. Sehun doesn’t spend the night down there and Junmyeon offers to drive him home since it was dark out. The time before then, he spend the night in his own room alone. He had to book it since he was drunk and couldn’t drive home. He crashed after walking up and down the same hallway for an hour with a drunk Junmyeon, who told him he normally took his walks outside but it was cold and either of them had a coat. Sehun was just surprised that they didn’t get a noise complaint on them and that Junmyeon never asked him to join him in his room for the night.

The week after that, he was going to just chill at home and catch up on some papers he needed to complete for work. He was stressed and needed to get serious about this till he got a random knock on his door. He figured it was just Jongin and Kyungsoo coming in to visit like they normally did sometimes, so he called out and told them to come in.

The door opened while Sehun was in the other room, working on his computer. He didn’t start talking till he heard the foots up the stairs to his room. He noticed that they were hesitant and slow but didn’t think anything of it at the time. 

“My boss is legit fucking me in the ass about this goddamn deal that this company won’t compromise on.” Sehun began his rant session. “It’s like they’re trying to make it as difficult as they possibly can for the hell of it.” (He was kind of pissy at the moment).

“You should just tell them to forget it and go off to their competitor and make a better deal.” 

The familiar but still out of place voice was enough to make him jump and turn. He thought it was an intruder at first (like the kidnapper finally came for him), till he turned around and found the biker boy standing there in casual clothing and a bundle of flowers. 

Sehun had to close his eyes and regain himself for a second before sitting back up properly in his office chair. He was angry at the other man for a second before he smiled at him and his anger turned to slight annoyance.

“I was so close to killing you just now.” Sehun warned him.

“You’re the one who invited me in.” Junmyeon walked towards him. 

“Still, I need a heads up.” Sehun took the flowers from him and sniffed them. “I thought you were someone else when I told you to come up.”

“Are you expecting someone else?” Junmyeon asked him in a little voice. “Do I need to leave?” 

“No.” Sehun assured him. “No, you’re perfectly fine. I wasn’t expecting anyone but sometimes my friends like to come on a whim. They never give me a chance to clean up.” Sehun became aware of his very messy room then. He hoped to God that Junmyeon didn’t notice how many coke cans he had laying around. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now come help me find a vase for these.” Sehun hoped he had a vase downstairs. He wasn’t sure, since he never really got flowers from a boy before, in which he needed a vase for.

They went downstairs and Sehun went off to scramble in the kitchen while Junmyeon looked around his living room. “This is a very cozy place you have here.” 

“Thanks. It’s small but it’s only me so it works.” 

“Do you have any pets?”

“Nah. I would like to get a dog though. If I ever get the time to take care of it.”

“That’s cute.” 

Sehun finally found a vase then and began to fill it up with water. “Thank you for the flowers.”

“No problem.” Junmyeon smiled at him again. “I was in town and thought I just drop in for a visit. I saw them and thought that a bottle of wine was too cheesy.” 

Sehun gave him a playful look. “Cheesy, but gratefully appreciated.” 

Junmyeon laughed as he swung in his seat at the breakfast bar. He looked like a little kid and Sehun nearly cooed despite his highly intense nerves. He’s not used to bringing cute boys into his home. He started living in his loft right after he started dating Fucker and this was a bit new and frightening for him. God, he wished he clean more. Those dishes in the sink were probably smelly and Junmyeon was probably judging him from it.

“So why were you in town?” Sehun asked him. 

“For business.”

“What kind of business?” 

“Just business.” Junmyeon repeated. “Just little errands that had to be done.”

Sehun simply hummed in response. He didn’t know if that was just a made-up excuse or Junmyeon was just still being remote about his profession. He asked Junmyeon if he wanted a beer and he accepted it. 

“Come to the living room. We can find something to watch.” Sehun led the way for him and set the drinks down on the coffee table. Beside them were the two Gucci shirts that Sehun had kept from his ex. He didn’t think anything of it till Junmyeon picked them up to examine. Sehun noticed how wide his eyes got when he saw the brand before turning to him with a raised brow. Sehun had planned on giving them to Jongin but they were too small for his size, leaving Sehun stuck with them.

“Have you already blown through your winnings from last week?” Junmyeon poked fun at him. 

Sehun laughed and took the shirts from him, embarrassed and angry to even see them. “There gifts that I got for my ex but I took them back because I wanted my money back.”

“Why not keep them for yourself?”

“I rather have Louis Vuitton.”

Junmyeon laughed at his statement, jokingly apologizing for mistaking his taste. Sehun told him he should be. 

They settled themselves on the couch and watched the whole first three seasons of some show that Sehun barely paid attention to. They were first just sitting but it then turned into a cuddle section somewhere along the way where Sehun just curled up underneath the cover, acting as the little spoon to Junmyeon throwing an arm around him and resting his head on his free hand. It was nice and comforting. He felt cared for. 

They fell asleep like that and Sehun didn’t realize it till he woke up that next morning. He tried to remember how or why he was in this spot but didn’t mind it too much. Junmyeon was beside him, curled up into a ball with both arms around him now. 

Sehun looked down to the sleeping boy beside him and decided that he liked Junmyeon as something more. He didn’t want this to be a fling or something stupid and unfeeling like that. He wanted this to be something permanent and meaningful. He felt like it could be with Junmyeon. 

Sehun watched through slim vision as Junmyeon woke up, sitting up some. He looked around the unfamiliar space he was in and finally notice Sehun watching him, still under the cover. He lowered himself down again to him, hovering over him as he wrapped him around in one arm. This was the tightest he has held him since they met and Sehun found himself in a new wave of emotion. He didn’t pull himself back.

“Hey.” The older boy yawned.

“Hey.” Sehun knew the position he was in right now. Things could easily change right here and become more heated and deep if he manipulated the course of the vide. The boy was on top of him after all. He could just roll his hips once and bit his lower lip and things could become lustful. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He didn’t know if he should, especially since he was five miles ahead of where they were now and more in the direction that he didn’t want to go in. 

“I’m sorry for falling asleep. I didn’t mean to overstay.” Junmyeon seemed genuinely apologetic about the incident. He wasn’t trying to make a move or to persuade him into another way. 

“It’s okay. Both of us fell asleep. We both must have been tired.” Sehun tried to make light of it. 

Junmyeon sat up to his knees while he stretched his back and arms. Sehun glanced down to his expose stomach and found toned abs peeking out. He looked back up and pretended to not see anything. 

“I actually had to go to a meeting last night.” Junmyeon pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He could tell by the older boy’s face that there were a lot of notifications left for him. 

“A meeting for what?” Sehun couldn’t help but wonder who actually hosted a meeting at night.

“Business.” 

“What kind of business?”

“Security surveillance.” That was an odd answer.

“Security surveillance for what?”

“You’re so nosey.” Junmyeon teased him by running a hand through his hair. Sehun longed for the touch with he stopped. 

“I just want to know.” Sehun wined. “How do I know you’re not a hitman or something?”

“I promise you I’m not.” Junmyeon looked down at him and smiled. He stood up fully then and stretched again. “I’m sorry again for this. It must have been uncomfortable for you.”

“Nah. You’re just fine.” Sehun meant what he said. It was nice that Junmyeon just cuddled with him. He didn’t try to pull and move on him or anything, which meant more to him than everything else. 

Sehun and him walked over to the door. Junmyeon said he had to get going and shower for his other meeting tonight. Sehun told him that he understood and left him at the door.

“You’re call me later on?” Junmyeon asked. 

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sehun smiled at him. Apart of him really didn’t want Junmyeon to go. Another part told him it was the right thing to do, so he didn’t get ahead of himself. The first part told the second part to fuck off. 

Junmyeon stood outside his door, looking up at him while he leaned against the door frame. Sehun glanced out and notice the black bike parked in his driveway. He wonder if he could ever get a ride on that bike with Junmyeon. 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Sehun said as his goodbye. 

“Okay.” Junmyeon left him there after giving him a peck on the cheek and walked back to his bike. Sehun watched him go while holding himself together. Once he was alone in his home, he smiled and nearly cried. He knew he wanted more from that.

Later on, the night, the group chat that he shared with all of his friends started to blow up. Apparently Baekhyun got the job he went on an interview for and everyone was happy for him. They demanded a drink in celebration for him at a bar nearby. 

Soon all the boys were there, congratulating the boy on his new achievement. He told Sehun earlier that he heard the job paid well with tips, and the hours were flexible. He didn’t tell him till then that the job was as a waiter at the casinos nearby. He also got the chance to sing on the weekends if he was allowed, which was what he really cared about. Sehun was truly happy for him and stated so. He still didn’t tell any of them about Junmyeon. 

It was about noon the next day, at work, when Sehun came across the big discovery.

It was after his group chat decided to host an emergency meeting after everyone got off work. They announced that there was a problem that need to be dealt with but none of them actually stated what the problem was, leaving Sehun clueless and confused. They agreed to meet at a restaurant as soon as they could and Sehun thought about telling them about Junmyeon again, after the first problem was settled and done with. 

But what could he tell them? That he was seeing this totally random guy that he wasn’t really dating but he really wanted to yet didn’t because he couldn’t really date since he shouldn’t yet he did… Just thinking about it gave him a headache. It didn’t make any sense, even to him, and he was the one living it.

Sehun didn’t even know what job the guy had. Much less other important things like his credit score or criminal record. He knew his name, age, and that he hella cute. That’s it really. 

Normally he would stalk potential significant others on all his social media, but when he tried that for Junmyeon he could anything. Not even a Facebook. He was at his desk at work with a computer and decided that he should find out something more to about him so he could have something not completely basic. 

He typed in his full name and the area he lived in into the search engine. His results were too fast and too accurate for him to take in calmly.

The first thing to come up was an interview with the man named Suho, who was one of the youngest millionaires in the country due to his popular and profitable casinos across the southern part of the state. The article stated that his real name was Kim Junmyeon, who inherited the casinos from the original started and owner of them, his grandfather. 

The next article was a more recent one that talked about a donation that was given to a young LGBT community by the biggest casino there. They used the big name Suho but in the picture was his Junmyeon holding the check at the end. He had the same eyes and smile, just in a suit and with combed over hair.

Sehun was in the office space with four other people so he had to get his phone and walk out of the room and into the bathroom to freak the fuck out from the news in private. He would have flipped the sink if he could. 

“Oh, my fucking God…” Sehun rubbed his face and tried to breath. 

The most shocking part was the fact that it all made sense. The clothes he wore, the workers and businessmen that were always talking to him, the security surveillance, the meetings at night, the fact that he won’t tell him any of this (Why he felt so nervous about looking like a sugar baby)…

Sehun then realized that Junmyeon was now Baekhyun’s boss too. Fuck.

He wasn’t sure what to do at the moment. He didn’t know rather to call Junmyeon and confront him. He didn’t know rather to be just patient and wait for him to say something about it. He didn’t know what to do overall and if their was something to do about it.

This was normally when he would reach out to one of his friends and tell them about the panic attack he just had and ask for help on the matter. He didn’t know what the hell to do and he couldn’t turn to them now because they didn’t know any of this and they probably be more in shock than him.

Sehun eventually calmed down and returned to his office and stayed there before he checked out for the day. He went to the restaurant like he was planning to and still debated if he needed to tell his friends or not. He was still shocked and clueless on what to do on the matter, and if he should do anything really. What if him and Junmyeon don’t end up dating and he just looks like a freaking out fool for nothing? What if they tell him that he shouldn’t be doing this in the first place? Why is this so hard?...

Sehun is one of the first to arrive, along with Chanyeol. They sit and talk about their day till Kyungsoo and Jongin come in. He can tell by then that the air around them all is tense and awkward. This wasn’t good.

Once Baekhyun arrived and they all ordered, it came time to speak. Sehun stayed quiet and waited for someone else to start. He realize then they were all staring at him and he swallowed. Oh shit, they knew.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun was the one to start it. He sat farthest from him at the end of the long table. “We have some bad news.”

“What?” He asked carefully. 

Sehun was ready for them to tell him that they knew about his little getaways with Junmyeon and that they didn’t think that highly of it. They loved him like a brother and they were looking out for him, but he needed to stop this now because it wasn’t right. He needed time and space, despite everything inside telling him the exact opposite. He felt his back began to sweat in the deadly silence till Baekhyun told him the news.

Fucker was his new co-worker.

Sehun didn’t cry. He didn’t get mad at any of them or at the world. He didn’t say or do anything negative. He only thought about how Junmyeon would react if he knew. He wondered if it even mattered. Then he knew that it didn’t.

Sehun decided then. “I have something to tell you guys.”

“Oh shit. Plot twist.”

“I swear to God, if you’re back with Fucker.”

“I’m not. Just listen.”

Sehun tells them everything. He tells them about how that biker turned out to be a guy named Junmyeon, who also turned out to be Suho, the owner of all those Casino he’s been going to for the past month. He tells them that he is the reason for that. He tells them how unbelieve kind he is and how he loves his laugh and his taste in drinks. He tells them that Junmyeon is patience with him and doesn’t push him into anything, since he knew Sehun’s recent drama. They were on his schedule and Sehun didn’t even need to say anything about it.

To say they were shock was an understatement. 

“That is the best ‘fuck you’ I have ever seen.” Kyungsoo stated in total awes. “You’re fucking his new rich boss after what he did to you. And you weren’t even trying!” 

“We’re not fucking.” Sehun corrected him. “We haven’t done anything like that.”

“Then how do you know that he likes you?” Jongin asked.

“We flirt and talk. He gave me flowers the last time I saw him. He sometime buys me dinner and always offers to drive home.”

“Sounds like a gentleman.” Chanyeol noted.

“I told him about Fucker and he understood.”

“He sounds great. If he makes you feel that way, then you should give him a shot. Just because you’ve only been single for a month doesn’t mean you’re moving too fast. Do what feels right.” Jongin took a sip of his drink. “And don’t think you can’t be happy without a man. You got over Fucker quickly and regain your happiness before you met Junmyeon, after all.”

“So, you don’t think I’m being… whatever?” Sehun didn’t know how to concave all of his worries into one word.

“No. You’re just living your life in the best way you can, and no one can decide what is the best way besides you.” Jongin told him. 

“But we still need to investigate this boy to see if he lives up to our standards.” Kyungsoo added in. “I’m still not completely sold that this guy is not a kidnapper.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes at the hyungs. He was thankful though, that they helped and understood everything. He needed to hear it all from them, the people that he trust most in the world, so he could be sure.

“Does he know that you know?” Baekhyun asked him.

“No. I just found out this afternoon when I googled him.”

“You should have done that after the first day.” Chanyeol poked his fork at him. “But still, are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to come off that… obsessive.” Sehun thought the word sounded appropriated.

“If you tell him first, maybe he will feel more comfortable with you.” Baekhyun offered. “Do you think he will tell you first anytime soon?” 

“I don’t know.” Sehun felt defeated. He looked down at this quesadilla.

“Just tell him you came across the article after Baekhyun looked up his new boss and you just found it.” Kyungsoo told him. 

“Oh my God.. You’re fucking my boss too…” 

The table of men laughed at Baekhyun’s expression. Sehun felt good about it all again, even after the conversation went back to how Baekhyun was going to avoid Fucker at work. He didn’t even care anymore. He only wanted to be happy without all the unnecessary worry and overthinking. 

Later that night, when he returned home, he decided to call Junmyeon as he got laundry going. He was slightly nervous as the ringer went on but he got an answer on the second to last ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Sehun laid out his most flirtatious tone. “What are you doing, handsome?”

Junmyeon giggled like a school girl. He had no idea what was coming. “Nothing much. Just got done with work.”

“Aw, it must be hard running a multimillion-dollar company.” Sehun teased him as he poured in the last of his washing detergent. 

Junmyeon only laughed at him. “Nah. My place isn’t that big.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Mr. Suho, I believe it is.” 

The laughter and positivity on the other end of the phone died down instantly. He could practically see the frown on Junmyeon’s face and it actually made him mad at himself for committing that mean of a crime. 

“I’m not mad, baby.” He spoke softly. “I just wished you told me.”

“How did you find out?” Junmyeon’s voice was low and still.

“You just hired one of my best friends.” Sehun told him in a cheery tone, hoping to improve his mood. “Baekhyun told everyone he got the job he wanted, so we all went out for drinks and looked up more about the company. I didn’t really recognize your name but I did get whiplash overseeing your cute face again.” 

Junmyeon chuckled at that. “So, you’re not mad?”

“Nah. I was just wanted to see if you ever tell me but then an hour passed and I ran out of patience.” Sehun joked with him. “But I do want to know why you didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon confessed. “I know how that can rub some people in the wrong way, you know.”

Sehun found that strange. He understood where the he was coming from, but it also made him wonder if anyone ever yelled at him or gave him shit for having money. A part of Sehun was ready to fight the fuckers who dared yelled at him like that.

“I get it. But you knew I won’t have mind.”

“Yeah. I got that from you diss to Gucci the other day.”

Sehun laughed at him. He did think he was more high maintenance than the other boy with his specific taste in higher name brands. Yet, he was the one more likely to actually own a Louis Vuitton store than him. Oh well. 

They kept talking after that and Sehun went to see him more over the weeks that followed. He was finally fully comfortable with him and Junmyeon felt the same. It was perfect, but they still weren’t officially dating though, given the fact that Sehun still mentioned how he wanted him to meet his friends who were like family to him. Junmyeon always replied back saying that he wanted to meet them too, but Sehun could tell by the worry look in his eyes that he was nervous about actually doing it. 

It wasn’t till months later when the group chat blew up again about what they should do about Chanyeol’s birthday. While everyone made plans and threw out ideas for the theme, Sehun took this as his chance. 

_Sehun: Can I invite Junmyeon?_

_Baekhyun: !!!!!!!_

_Baekhyun: Yessss_

_Chanyeol: Try to make him pay for catering too_

Sehun ignored them before turning over to call Junmyeon. He answered quickly and Sehun asked him if he could come. Junmyeon agreed and asked if he needed to bring anything. He was shocked by his eagerness but went along to tell him to bring wine. 

Another month passes and the party arrives. They host the event at Sehun’s loft and place all the food in the kitchen while the gift opening was going to be held in the living room. Sehun was with Baekhyun in the kitchen, preparing drinks when Jongin and Kyungsoo arrived. Chanyeol was trying not to sneak a tiny bit of his cake. 

There was a knock at the door again and Junmyeon raced over to it. It was important for him to get door first so all hope wasn’t lost before Junmyeon met his friends. While Sehun dashed off, so did Baekhyun, focused on his mission to destroy the boy on his first visit here. His boss or not, Baekhyun was merciless. 

Despite both their effect and speed, Kyungsoo was the one to open the door to two new faces that Sehun didn’t recognized. They introduced themselves as Xiumin and Chen. Chen was a follow singer and waiter with Baekhyun at work. They met and became friends and soon realized that both their boyfriends went to the same high school. They came over with gifts and food and hugged both boys like family.

Chen noticed Sehun in the kitchen and he could tell that the boy must have vaguely recognized him from the casinos somehow. He prayed to God he wasn’t judging him. 

It was only five minutes later when the last expected knock sounded out. Sehun raced faster to the door, but Baekhyun was right on his heels again. He couldn’t let them scare off Junmyeon this early or else the relationship wouldn’t survive.

Kyungsoo was the one to answer again, and even winked at them in victory before opening the door. There stood his little Myeonie in jeans and a t-shirt, carrying two bottles of wine. He looked over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiled at Sehun before being let in. Sehun loved it all already.

The party goes smoothly. Chanyeol got everything he wanted and ate most of his cake. Everyone was cheery and the vide and rhythm between everyone seemed to be good. Junmyeon stayed beside him most of the time and offered help with everything he could. From what he saw, Baekhyun and Chen didn’t act to remote or awkward around him, despite the fact that he was their boss. Sehun couldn’t say that he would act the same way.

The evening ended after a harsh and fierce round of karaoke and even more rounds of drinks. Chanyeol, being the hyper birthday boy, got drunk to quickly and demanded to be taken home for his real birthday gift. Him and Baekhyun where the first to head out, followed by Chen and Xiumin who said that they had a lovely time and thanked again for the invite to the party and into Sehun’s loft. He told them it was no problem and thanked them for coming. He really did like them; Chen was hyper while Xiumin was more on the quiet side. They mixed well into their group.

Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed around a bit longer to help Sehun and Junmyeon clean up but left afterwards too, saying that they had work in the morning and needed to get to bed. Before they closed the front door on their departure, Jongin turned back to Sehun and winked. Sehun tried to keep his face calm so Junmyeon wouldn’t see him turn red.

“So?” Junmyeon began in a small voice.

“So, what?” Sehun shot back at him. 

“So… Do they like me?” 

Sehun dried his hands from washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “They like you. I like you a lot more, but that’s a minor detail.” 

Junmyeon laughed at him and held him back. They had gotten to the point of holding each other and making out while both drunk and sober, but that was as far as they went. It was the slowest Sehun has ever gone with someone without being sexual involved (but that wasn’t really saying much if he was being completely honest). 

“I like them too. They seem nice.” Junmyeon told him in an innocent tone. “They’re really funny once they get drunk.”

“They also tear up everything around them.” Sehun rolled his eyes and made Junmyeon laugh again. He liked to think that to be his daily goal. 

Sehun turned back from the mess in his living room and looked back at Junmyeon who was looking up at him with big shiny eyes and a cute little grin on his lips. How can someone be this irritably adorable? Sehun had no clue.

Sehun bent his head down and kissed him. Junmyeon lets him, letting him in without a second thought. Sehun is the one to pull him closer and tighter, wanting to feel him as much as he could. He even turned Junmyeon around and pushed him up against the counter as he devours the boy under him more. Junmyeon lets out a moan in his throat and Sehun begins to feel himself lose control. That part of his mind begins to scream at him again, nearly taking hold of his own mind but not halting his actions at all. 

Junmyeon was the first to separate and he looks up to Sehun with a lustful gleam in his eyes as he takes a strong arm and snakes it around his waist to pull him closer. Sehun can feel the start of a bulge in Junmyeon jeans against his own. They sparked a new heated wave inside him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“You sure you want to babe?” Junmyeon asked him. 

That part of this mind again was speaking loudly. It was telling him that he should say no and stop while he was ahead. That he shouldn’t want it because it was still too early and that his feelings were still too fast and such.

Sehun said fuck it and drove back into Junmyeon’s lip as his answer. He was more than ready. He wanted it. He needed it. 

The older boy got the answer right away and pushed up against Sehun’s pull. He wanted it too. 

Junmyeon surprised him and carries him up to the bedroom. They fill out the deed and it was magical. The best that Sehun ever had. He didn’t regret a thing. It was right and meant to be. 

Sehun asked him if he was going to leave about an hour afterwards, since he had to go to work tomorrow. Junmyeon said he would go in late just to be with him.

“So, your gonna be here when I wake up?” Sehun asked him as he snuggled up to his chest. 

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
